


I Missed You!(Yeah I Bet You Did)

by thisislegit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve and Tony's first night together Tony wakes up to empty sheets. Did Steve really love him and leave him or is this all just a big misunderstanding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You!(Yeah I Bet You Did)

Tony woke up to cold sheets the following morning. He took several breaths convincing himself not to panic. Steve didn’t even seem like the love-em and leave-em type. Well 

Steve also didn’t seem like the type to be into gay sex with Tony Stark and look how wrong he was about that.

“Okay no. Bad. Bad Tony. It’s fine. He’s probably just…out for a run! Yes exactly! His insufferable morning routine. He’ll be back….and even if he isn’t back it’s not like I can’t deal with this. I’ve done it to hundreds of women before,” he said reconciling with himself.

“Sir if I may-“

“Quiet JARVIS. I’m thinking here,” Tony snapped.

“Of course Sir,” The AI responded.

Tony stood up and went to the bathroom. He wanted to get rid of his morning breath for Steve’s completely obvious return, and he wanted to get coffee without Clint’s innuendo. After putting on a pair of sweats and a black tank top he went down to the kitchen. Coffee had been brewed, but there was no Steve with his coffee. He was so preoccupied with the growing idea that Steve wouldn’t be coming back he failed to notice no one else coming to the kitchen the entire morning.  
He went down to his lab, after drinking an entire pot of coffee, and began immersing himself into his work. Dummy and You whirred around handing him items when he asked for them and picking up things that caught their interest. Tony went about muttering, growing extremely frustrated with all 4 projects he set about completing that day. Natasha had wanted a set of titanium alloy, rust resistant, pressure sensing throwing knives. Why she was so specific about them Tony will never know. He honestly didn’t even want to know.

Clint needed new knock-out gas release capsules for his holder. Clint wanted a whole new set of arrows with all sorts of insane gadgetry, but Tony snipped that idea in the bud as soon as the words “instant paralyzing agent that can also cause blah blah blah” came out of his mouth. He was working on fixing up the Mark VII as well as drawing schematics for a jet. He didn’t care what SHIELD says about they’re fancy hovering spaceship with minis to accommodate. The Avengers needed a jet dammit! He also was tired of Johnny Storm bragging his ass off about the Fantastic Four Jet.

It wasn’t even that fantastic.

Tony found he couldn’t focus though. Images from yesterday kept popping into his head like an old record that wouldn’t stop playing.

“Dear god where did that statement even come from. I do hang around Steve too much,” he whined.

~~~

_Steve sat on the couch watching the lastest Dodgers game. Just because they relocated doesn’t mean he still couldn’t enjoy the team anymore. At least that’s what he kept telling himself. Tony walked just as a man was trying to steal third base._

_“Hey. How’s the game?”_

_“Dodgers are up by 7.”_

_“That’s good right?” Tony asked with raised eyebrow._

_“Yeah,” Steve smiled_

_Tony plopped down next to him and looked at him from the corner of his eye. Steve sat down, eyes focused on the screen, his hand gently clutched a beer bottle as he sat there in a Dodgers t-shirt and some old jeans._

_“You are just a walking regalia.”_

_“What?” Steve asked turning his head._

_“Oh nothing. You know I could take you, to one of their games I mean. It wouldn’t be that difficult. JARVIS could purchase tickets for the next game. We could get there a few days early, rent a hotel, just you and me?” Tony looked at Steve again to find his full attention on him. The game quickly forgotten._

_“Tony.”_

_“Or not just you and me? It could be a team thing if that makes you uncomfortable. Yeah I mean sure I’d love to see Thor getting confused over how baseball is even supposed to work. Bruce would probably have to stay home though. The guys at those games can be brutal.”_

_“Tony,” Steve said more firmly._

_“Oh my god could you imagine? Even if we left Bruce here if someone picked a fight with Thor? Or worse if some asshole tried to grope Natasha. An all-out brawl would happen. The Avengers versus an entire stadium of baseball fans! I could see the news coverage. This just in, The Avengers seemed to have caused major panic during this week’s Dodger’s game after a misunderstanding with a drunk avid-game goer and Black Widow-“_

_“Tony!”_

_Tony grew quiet and looked at Steve again. A shy smile graced his lips, and the beer was set aside onto the coffee table. He even used a coaster! Who uses those things anymore?  
When did he even get coasters. Has he always had those?_

_“Yes Tony you have,” Steve answered._

_Shit said that last part out loud. Maybe having a no brain-to-mouth filter wasn’t always such a redeeming quality._

_“So..?”_

_“You’d really take me to a Dodger’s game?” Steve asked with a hint of something in his eyes._

_“Anything you want,” he replied only getting a little lost in those too blue eyes._

_Steve raised an eyebrow at this and Tony flinched at the realization of what he’d said._

_“Shit! I mean, yes. I would take you to a Dodger’s game. Any Dodger’s game. Is this one over? We could even go to this one right now if you wanted. We’d likely make it there in like 20 minutes. Wait no, the game would probably be over by then. I always forget that baseball games don’t really have set times like other sports do. It’s honestly kind of weird when you think about it. Even horse races have set times and those are the shortest things I have ever seen. Have you been to a horse race before? Probably not. We could go to the Kentucky Derby. Now Kentucky is kind of shabby I will admit, but they go all out for Derby and it’s something. Now their barbeque,”_

_“Tony.”_

_“Yes?”_

_“You’re nervous,” Steve stated._

_“No I’m not,” Tony denied._

_“You only rant when you’re excited or when you’re nervous,” Steve smiled again._

_“Not true, I also rant when I want to just fill a conversation-“_

_“You mean take over the conversation?”_

_“-and that’s completely what I was doing...Did you just sass me?”_

_Steve chuckled and turned back towards the game. Tony looked from him back to the television before putting his hands onto his lap and twiddling his thumbs. It was a few minutes before Steve said anything again._

_“I’d love to go to a Dodger’s game with you sometime Tony.”_

~~~

And that was only yesterday afternoon! Tony thought he was making great progress to be completely honest. Apparently he was completely wrong about Boy Scout Steve Rogers. Did he scare Steve off? Maybe Steve was having some sort of crisis. Last night could’ve just been a fluke. He seemed so honest though, about everything really.

“The way he looked at me-AUGH FUCK SHIT!” he screamed dropping the welding torch. 

Pepper told him a hundred times that when welding you should focus on what you’re welding. Tony had only forgotten to do so twice that day. Usually after the third time he’d go upstairs and just work on programs, but he decided to retire early.

Dummy and You went back to their stations and shut down for the night. He gave them both an affectionate pat before heading to the infirmary. Normally he hated any kind of room that would remind him of a hospital, but with house-stays from the god of thunder, two assassins living there, and a guy with a short fuse in the house, having one big room with everyone’s medical necessities in it seemed like a given. Tony wrapped his slightly red hand up, the glove he used kept the damage light but he was going to build a safer one, after applying the burn solvent.

His fingers were free to tap away as the back of his palm took most of the damage, as well as some of the front of his palm. Being ambidextrous had its perks, so typing away on his tablet wasn’t as difficult with his left hand anymore.

He sat outside on the covered balcony in one of the very comfortable matching chairs. He noted that he had spent longer in his lab than usual because it was pitch dark outside when he sat down. Tony found it even more strange when he closed his eyes for a moment only to have the morning sun greet him, and he did not just fall asleep on the god  
damn balcony like some love-forlorn jackass.

No this is stopping right now. He knew exactly what would fix this issue. Booze. Tony went inside greeted by JARVIS’s “How was your evening on the balcony sir?”

“JARVIS I swear to god I will deprogram you,” Tony threatened. It was an empty threat as always ,but JARVIS stayed silent.

The first thing he grabbed became his best friend that morning.

“Hello Mr. Tequila. It’s fancy meeting you again,” he said bringing out several limes and a small container of flavored salt.

***

Okay, Mr. Tequila obviously didn’t appreciate having a threesome with Mrs. Vodka and her husband Dr. Pepper. He also didn’t like the rub down with Mr. Whiskey. In fact he hated it all so much he decided to drop-kick Tony onto the living room floor and leave him there in a daze for an indefinite amount of time. He was soon being lifted by strong and very familiar arms.

“Oh Tony,” a voice sighed in exasperation.

“Don’t you. Don’t,” he burped rather grossly before finishing the thought.

He was put onto a soft bed which he buried his face into the nearest pillow.

“I don’t know why you got drunk this time, but I guess we’ll talk about it in the morning…I missed you,” Steve said quietly.

“Yeah, I bet you did,” Tony said, but it was only slightly muffled by the pillow.

“Of course I did Tony,” Steve assured him.

“Of course I did Tony. That was you!” hiccup” “That’s what your dumb face sounded like,” Tony mocked.

“Tony what is wrong with you?!” Steve said his voice getting a little louder.

“Maybe something is wrong with you,” Tony replied.

“Tony, you’re being cruel.”

“You’re being cruel,” he mimicked again.

“Are you really going to just throw what I say right back at me?” Steve asked incredulously.

“Maybe you’re throwing what I say right back at me,” Tony answered.

Steve paused and counted to ten. Tony was a big child. He knew this, but from his reaction Steve must’ve done something to make Tony upset. It all clicked into place after several quiet moments.

“Tony did you get my note?”

“Note?” he slurred out.

Of course he didn’t get the note. Steve looked at the dresser to find it clear of anything but an alarm clock. He got off the bed and looked around on the floor before finding a corner of a slip of paper sticking out from under the bed. He tugged it out lightly and sat back in his regular spot.

“Yes Tony. After we, well, the next morning I got called in, and I left you a note. It must’ve fallen off the dresser on my rush out,” Steve explained handing Tony the slip of paper.

Tony plucked it out of his grasp with his bandaged hand. Steve noticed, but didn’t say anything. That talk was reserved for a more sober Tony. He unfolded the note and pressed it face up against the sheets to get a better look.

**Tony,**  
Sorry I can’t be there to see you when you wake up, but I am coming back in a couple days. Agent Coulson called me in to handle a situation in the next state over. I’ll be back as soon as I can.  
Love,  
Steve 

Tony processed these words slowly before pressing his face back into the pillow and groaning loudly. Steve patted his back, and promised they’d talk about it more tomorrow.

***

Steve watched the billionaire fall back asleep before walking to the lounge couch and laying down on it. He’d planned on joining Tony in bed, but he wasn’t exactly tired yet. Two nights ago when Tony had asked him out to dinner he wasn’t shocked in the slightest. From the Dodger’s game conversation they shared that afternoon Steve figured out Tony was interested. Steve had been interested for weeks, but wasn’t sure how to go about asking Tony. Today’s version of dating seemed so much more complicated than it used to be.

Then again, back then you couldn’t really go about asking a fella if he wanted to dance either, so he supposed it was for the best. They’d had a really nice night, which lead to them having a much nicer night in Tony’s bedroom. Had his phone not gone off in his pocket that morning he would’ve gladly woken Tony up for another go. However, his job comes first, so he left a sincere note and went on his way Cap shield and all.

When he had come back he didn’t expect the living room to be a mess. He also didn’t expect to find Tony on the ground barely clutching a bottle of empty Tequila. He noticed there were several other bottles on the table in different forms of dress. One of them even had a mustache. After working out several ways to tackle tomorrow’s conversation 

Steve took a well-deserved shower and climbed into bed so Tony wouldn’t be waking up by himself tomorrow.

***

Tony woke up lying on a very strong and very naked chest. A hand was running through his hair as he leaned into the touch.

“Oh thank god. It was all just a very bad dream…but that doesn’t explain the hangover,” he mumbled.

“What was a bad dream?” Steve asked curious.

Tony looked like he was debating with himself for a moment. He remembered waking up to an empty bed, he also remembered waking up on the balcony, but right now he’s not in a balcony chair and this bed is more certainly not empty.

“I thought you left,” he relented.

“I did, but that’s because work called. I came back though,” Steve said dropping his hand. Tony sighed at the loss and settled for pressing the side of his face back against warm muscle.

“So I got drunk.”

“So very drunk.”

“You said something about leaving a note?”

“Which you read last night, but were supposed to get the morning that I left,” Steve added.

“But I didn’t get it, and I thought you-,” Tony stopped and tapped his fingers against Steve’s stomach.

“Oh Tony. I didn’t think I’d meant that much to you already,” Steve answered.

They laid there in comfortable silence before Tony got up the nerve to say something again.

“Steve?”

“Yes Tony?”

“I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Non-betaed  
> Comments are welcome.


End file.
